Talk:Pearl (6×9 self-erecting)
The formats I changed the page title because the original Pearl takes larger than 6×9 exposures. In I have the following models: * Pearl II, III and IV (1909): 8×10.5 format on 118 film or plates * Pearl (1911) for 8×13.7(?) format on 118 film or 8×10.5 plates * Pearl No.2 (1923-1931) for 6×9 on 120 film, wooden then all metal * Pearl (1933) for 6×9 on 120 film, metal --Rebollo fr 14:00, 2 July 2006 (EDT) :That's a good change of names. Incidentally, I came back here because I realized that some of what I wrote last night was wrong. I have a better source. -- Hoary 19:11, 2 July 2006 (EDT) Konishi, Rokuoh-sha, Konishiroku I notice that you're saying "by Konishi and Konishiroku". I don't have a clear idea of the relationship between the names Konishi, Konishiroku and Rokuoh-sha, does the source you mention explain this? --Rebollo fr 14:02, 2 July 2006 (EDT) :I don't have a clear idea either, and the source I mention doesn't explain it well. I have seen a good explanation; I just have to remember where it was. -- Hoary 19:11, 2 July 2006 (EDT) ::I compiled various sources (McKeown, Gordon Lewis, Kokusan Kamera no Rekishi, some websites) and here is the result: Konishi Honten became Konishiroku Honten in 1921, then K.K. Konishiroku in 1936. Rokuoh-sha was the manufacturing branch founded in 1902. In 1943 all this was unified as Konishiroku Shashin Kōgyō. I added this to the Konica page. --Rebollo fr 14:21, 19 July 2006 (EDT) :::I knew some of that but was too lazy to stick it in. And nothing in it contradicts anything I've read elsewhere. Good work. -- Hoary 19:45, 19 July 2006 (EDT) The Pearl name At first I thought that the Pearl name was copied from the Perle folders by Welta, that apparently sold quite well in Japan, and whose body was copied by Konishiroku, but the Welta Perle was introduced in 1930. --Rebollo fr 06:38, 3 July 2006 (EDT) JCII museum books "The Japanese Historical Camera. 2nd ed. Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 2004. (In both English and Japanese.) This book, whose alternative title is 日本の歴史的カメラ, has no ISBN and perhaps is only sold at the museum." I've just visited the page of the JCII museum shop. In addition to the book you mentioned, there are many exhibition catalogues, among them Konica-Minolta-ten that you also mention as a source. I would like to hear something about these catalogues: do they only describe the items displayed at the exhibition, and how many items are displayed? --Rebollo fr 04:34, 5 July 2006 (EDT) :I haven't seen most of them. I suppose my Konica/Minolta catalogue cost 1,000 yen (I don't remember); if it did, and if the other regular catalogues are about as good, they're worthwhile if you're particularly interested in the brand and have no other resource. (The descriptions within them are sketchy.) The KM catalogue only shows what was displayed: this was quite a lot, but by no means complete. 日本カメラの歴史 is ludicrously overpriced at 20,000: I got my paperback copy via abebooks for little more than one tenth of that price. If you get that, you won't want the 1500-yen book with the black cover. The book of historical cameras that I cite in the article (and whose listing you quote above) is actually this website in handsomely printed and bilingual form, with photos that have slightly more detail: I find it more pleasant to browse and when I discovered that its content was all on the web I didn't begrudge the money I'd spent on it. -- Hoary 05:00, 5 July 2006 (EDT) ::I have just bought one copy of 日本カメラの歴史 for $40 on abebooks. I will receive it next week or so. I wonder if the book titled "日本カメラの歴史（続）" that is just underneath for ¥10,000 is contained in the English version or not. --Rebollo fr 05:13, 5 July 2006 (EDT) :::Yes, I wonder. A cynical response would be: if it's a continuation of that book, then it will treat boring, all-electronic, plasticky cameras. (Though actually I'm coming to like my little Fuji digitoy.) -- Hoary 05:32, 5 July 2006 (EDT) ::::For a couple of seconds, I naively thought that it would contain the prototypes, lens designs, shutters, accessories, etc. In fact I see that it was published in 1986 and the English version in 1991. It is possible that the Japanese edition came in two parts, that were brought together in the English translation. --Rebollo fr 05:44, 5 July 2006 (EDT) Article There is an article in Asahi Camera 2006/5: こんなカメラに触りたい　パール2号カメラ (赤瀬川原平) (seen here). --Rebollo fr 17:27, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Name of the Pearl 2 It seems that the 1923 model is called パール２号 (this is what I read here at the JCII collection). I think it would make sense to call it "Pearl No 2", instead of "Pearl 2" or, worse, "Pearl II". I feel that ２号 is different from Ⅱ型 (that we should translate "Model II" but abbreviate to "II" to conform to the common usage). This also lessens the risk of confusion with the later 4.5×6 model. --Rebollo fr 19:43, 25 August 2006 (EDT) Split? I think it would make sense to split the page in two. The first article would cover the non-self-erecting models until 1933, and the second would cover the self-erecting cameras, which have a completely different design. The latter could be titled "Pearl (6×9 self-erecting)", but I am short of ideas for the first page: "Pearl (non-self-erecting)" is no good, and "Pearl before 1933" is only a little better. It would be so simple to have "Pearl (wooden)", but the 1930–3 model is made of metal. --Rebollo fr 08:35, 24 January 2008 (EST)